Protection Is In Our Blood
by BobWhite
Summary: I didn't like that Wash was killed so this is my take on what might have happened had the people of Terra Nova had some unexpected allies show up. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

A people from a different world have been protecting Earth since the dawn of time. When they learn of Terra Nova and what it is meant for, they do there best to keep it safe. But when the Phoenix Group decides to take over, what will happen. How do the Sixers and those they work for deal with the aftermath of what they did? And are those protecting Earth just like us? Are they a people that once lived on Earth? Are they fighting for Terra Nova because they believe the people of Earth will be able to keep up with what they have been doing?

**The Protected Planet:**

**The Phoenix Group:**

We had warned them, told them that if they went through with their plan, that there would be consequences to there actions. They didn't listen, they didn't even believe in us. There were some of them that did though and we kept them in the group as spies, spies so that when they got to Terra Nova, they could keep us informed.

Those people recruited on the sixth pilgrimage had been criminals; some spies some just plain criminals. We had a deal with one of those criminals. She had been told that her daughter would be cared for by those she was hired by. We told her that if she turned against them that we would bring her daughter to Terra Nova and that she could start her life over.

She agreed of course, but she had to make it look like she was still working for the Phoenix Group. It didn't take the P.G. (Phoenix Group) long to realize that they had spies amongst them, but because most of them were in Terra Nova, they had no way of getting rid of them. Oh how they should have known that the leader of there group in Terra Nova was one of the spies. Had they known, they would have stopped her from turning against them in there darkest hour.

**The Sixers:**

Mira had been contacted shortly after the P.G. had taken her daughter from her and told her that if she helped them, then she would be able to see her daughter again. She had no choice, so she did what they wanted her to do. But she did have a choice. I myself visited Mira in her home shortly before she was supposed to head out to Terra Nova. I told her that if she spied on the people that she was hired by, then I would bring her her daughter and that she did not have to fear the people she was hired by. She agreed, but had a condition that I had to meet first.

Mira wanted to see what I could do, so taking her hand, I pushed a button on my bracelet and we were no longer on Earth. We were in orbit around the planet. That's all it took to convince Mira that taking our side was the better bet, she just wasn't allowed to tell anyone what she was doing. She was good at keeping secrets and I transported her back to her house before anyone knew that she was missing.

She went through the portal towards Terra Nova like everyone. She stayed in the colony until she and her people could get what they needed and then the rest of them were gone. They left OTG one day and never came back. they were now the traders of the colony. They were now what the colony had to fear and watch out for constantly, no matter what. Mira was the one we were keeping in contact with. As soon as she activated the transmitter to contact those she worked for back in 2149, we were immediatley drawn to what was going on. We had bugged the transmitter, they just didn't know that.

**The Protectors:**

We were a simple people to start with. We had once lived on Earth but our Ancestors had thought it better that we didn't live with those we would one day be tasked to protect. We knew what our destiny was, we knew that our destiny was to always protect the people of Earth, no matter what time period they were in. we had ways of staying alive. We were able to bring people back to life; we were able to keep people dead if necessary. But for some reason, most people were just afraid of us when they first saw us.

From the minute someone is born on our home world, they inherit the knowledge of the whole people so that if one person is left to fend for themselves and they must protect the people, then they can bend the facts to soot what they are doing. That was where I came in. I was only sixteen-years-old, but I had more knowledge than that of my entire people. I had not only been born with the knowledge of my people but the knowledge of the whole human race. From Earth (one of many planets we protected) all the way to the edge of the Galaxy. People were fighting to live daily and we were the only ones that could stop them for sure.

My mother clasped one of our iron bracelet guns to my wrist [AN-taken from Cowboys & Aliens] and gave me a bag of my stuff, mostly clothing and some books, a journal to keep my thoughts on and of course a way to communicate with my people when the time came. They would be watching my moves very carefully to make sure I got this right the first time; there was no room for any errors. I walked out of my house and headed for the small ship that would transport me back in time 80 billion years to the time where Terra Nova existed. It was only a matter of time now before the real reason as to why I was in Terra Nova would be revealed. And boy would everyone be surprised!

**The Protected:**

Commander Taylor stood at the center of the conflict between Terra Nova, the Sixers, the Phoenix Group and 2149. We knew that his son worked for the Phoenix Group and we knew that there was no way that we could stop him unless we had someone within the colony when they chose to attack. I chose myself to be in the colony. I was the only one that could alert my people when to come, when the Phoenix Group and Sixers were out of Terra Nova and headed to the badlands. They really should have listened.

We watched them even now, moving through the debris of Terra Nova, picking up the pieces and starting to rebuild. So many lives had been lost during the Occupation of Terra Nova. Lt. Washington stood by my side constantly as I got ready for what I had to do. My people were already in the air, forcing the P.G. back towards Terra Nova where the final battle would take place. We had destroyed anything in the badlands that would help the P.G. get back to 2149 and we had a ship stationed there at all times.

The P.G. was scared of us; they knew that if they had just listened, then none of this would have happened. But they hadn't listened and now the consequences were about to be dolled out. Commander Taylor and Mr. Shannon saw me standing in the middle of what used to be the Market but they couldn't see Lt. Washington. She was dead to them, literally, but to me she was just waiting to be reborn, brought back to life. If we could get rid of the P.G. in this time period, then we could go back to 2149 and destroy the rest of them where they lay at night. They wouldn't know what had hit them, but they would remember that we always kept our promise.

No one takes control of a planet that we have been protecting since it was born. They would understand sooner or later, but first, we needed to get out our allies within there ranks, starting with Mira.


End file.
